Electronic devices, particularly user-portable radiotelephones (e.g. mobile cellular phones), often comprise two separate parts which can be slid between an open configuration in which a keypad, display and/or other user interface elements (including one or more connectivity ports e.g. USB ports) can be accessed and a closed configuration in which the keypad/display and/or other user interface elements are not accessible. More generally, sliding mechanisms for electronic devices allow a compact design facilitating user portability and may not necessarily hide user interface elements in the closed configuration.